


The Truth Behind the Lie

by MystExplorer



Category: Doctor Who, Myst Series
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystExplorer/pseuds/MystExplorer
Summary: A mother saves her child from certain death.
Kudos: 5





	The Truth Behind the Lie

There was no time left. It had to be done now. No more experimenting. No more tests. There would never be another chance. Pran knew this but could hardly admit it to herself let alone tell her daughter that the end had come.

_An end for me, perhaps,_ Pran thought. _But for her, a new beginning._ Pran watched as her only child finished the last of her soup. She tried smiling but her daughter was old enough to know when Pran was faking.

“Must it be today, Mother?” the girl asked.

“I’m afraid so, my little love,” Pran replied. “I’m not going to let them get you, even if it costs me my life.”

“But Mother, if they hurt you, you can regenerate. Can’t you?”

“No. The Chochtic have weapons that prevent regeneration. If you cross them, death is inevitable.”

“Is that what happened to Father?”

Pran hesitated. “Yes,” she said softly. “But there is no time for dwelling on the past. I have to get you off this world. To your new home.”

“But Everdunes _is_ my home! I want to stay here. With you.”

“I would tear apart the very fabric of spacetime itself to make that possible. But I can’t. The Chochtic are simply too powerful. So, this is the only option left. I’m sorry, little love, but it’s time.”

The girl nodded and got up from the table. “I know you told me to be brave but all I feel is fear. And sadness.”

“It’s all right. I would feel the same.” Pran stood up and led her daughter into the next room. In the center stood the Crystal Viewer.

“Are you sure this will work, Mother”

“Yes. Atrus showed me. I never would have gotten this far if it was not for him.”

“I’m glad I got to meet him. He was so kind to me.”

“I remember the first time I had dinner with him and his wife Catherine. I bet you would’ve liked her too. And their sons Sirrus and Achenar. Such fine boys. It’s a pity you’ll never get to know them.” Pran began to tear up. Her daughter did the same.

“I wish… I wish you could come with me.”

“As do I. But the portal is only stable enough for one traveler. If both of us went through… I don’t even want to think about what would happen.”

“But will I be safe on the… other side?”

“Of course! According to all my calculations, the world I’m sending you to is peaceful. You’ll have nothing to fear. And just in case something goes wrong, you’ll regenerate.”

“I understand. But the idea of becoming a different person scares me.”

“Trust me, it’s not so bad. And you’ll still be yourself. Just with a different face.” Pran turned to the Crystal Viewer and began pushing buttons. Moments later, an image appeared on the viewscreen. It appeared to be some sort of stone monument.

“That’s where I’m going?” her daughter asked.

“Yes. It’s far enough from civilization that your arrival should not cause panic. I hope you find happiness there. There’s precious little left of it here in Everdunes.” Pran pressed another button and the portal appeared, its brilliant purple light illuminating the room.

“Goodbye, Mother,” her daughter said between sobs. “I promise I’ll always love you and never forget you.”

“I know, my darling,” Pran replied as she reached down to give the girl a hug. “I’ll always love you too. In this life and the next.” After one final kiss, her daughter turned and stepped through the portal. Pran looked at the viewscreen and saw the girl tumble out of the portal and land in front of the monument. It had worked. Pran was overjoyed. Her daughter was safe. Just then, she heard loud knocking on her front door.

_The Chochtic!_ Pran thought. _They’re here!_ She was in no hurry to die so she continued watching the viewscreen. Her daughter was standing next to the monument and looking up at the portal. But then a second figure appeared. Pran looked closer. Whoever this other person was seemed to be talking to her daughter. _Please be friendly. Whoever you are, don’t hurt my child!_ Pran heard the door be kicked in but refused to turn away from the viewscreen. In her last moments, she smiled in the hope that her daughter would be taken care of and live a long, happy life. And then the end came.


End file.
